


Broken Butterfly

by Queen_of_Ice101



Category: Aveyond
Genre: Halloween, not a shipping fic, random halloween ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Ice101/pseuds/Queen_of_Ice101
Summary: A life sheltered in a winged paradise, the world revolving around a single orb. She had only ever known that peace, but as darkness spread across Aia below even the most protected of places cannot escape.One life, changed in an instant.A butterfly, broken.





	Broken Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> A little halloween oneshot I did based out of a random idea when playing through the game again recently! This is NOT A SHIPPING FIC which I felt was important to clarify since most of my works are shipping, and I do write crackfics. This one is also completely canon compliant which is fun! I hope you all enjoy^^

The trickle of a small stream echoed softly through the trees, the sound comforting and familiar for the lavender-haired girl who sat in the light of dusk. The gentle noise accompanied by the croaking of incandescent frogs and crickets. The young woman hummed softly under her breath, brushing fingers gently through crystal waters and using a hint of magic to call to the frogs that made their home in the smooth stones below. A bright smile bloomed on the woman's oval face, eyes sparkling with an almost childish delight as the smallest of the frogs hesitated before swimming up and climbing onto her fingers. "Hello little one." She whispered, brilliant blue wings fluttering behind her for a moment as she ran the gentlest touch along the creatures back. " It chirruped and walked further onto her hand, stretching its head up to brush along her hovering finger. The sensation made her almost giggle. She would return to her home soon, her hidden place within the caves. Rarely did she leave but at times she allowed herself a moment of luxury, to wander in the evenings among the breathtaking forests of her people.

Her blue wings fluttered behind her a moment, and she tilted her head back to gaze up at the sky. It was so clear, no high up clouds anywhere to obstruct the stars twinkling brightly over the midnight sky. The feeling of the frog moving again in her palm pulled her attention down once more, as she watched the frog hop a bit in place. Her brows furrowed as the little creature twitched in her hand and she quickly lowered it down once more to the surface of the water. Instantly it leaped off, diving below the surface with a small plop before vanishing into the rocks. She sighed, moving to lean back before suddenly freezing as something dawned on her. The forest which had moments before been alive with life, songs of frogs and crickets as nighttime birds had chirped overhead was suddenly silent. Unnaturally so. Slowly she straightened, hands flattening against the ground as she reached out gently with her magic. She could sense someone coming through the trees towards where she was and at that she breathed out a sigh of relief. It was probably the night patrol from Naylith, they knew her. Perhaps Alina would be on patrol today and she would have the chance to catch up for a few moments with her friend before they both returned to their duties!

"It's just Stella!! I will be returning to the orb soon." She called out, moving to stand to her feet.

"Stella hmm?" The voice that responded was not of Naylith. velvet soft and so, so cold. "What a lovely name, and so very...fittingly innocent."

The butterfly girl let out a strangled gasp, spinning to face the forest as from the shadows stepped a hooded form garbed in red.

"Wh-who are you?" She demanded, struggling to mask the shake of her hand.

The man reached up and pushed back his hood, a whimper escaping her as the moon illuminated ash white skin. A vampire, the only species truly feared by her kind.

"Simply a traveller passing through. A little birdy told me that Naylith has some very educational magic relics and I simply had to come and investigate." The vampire purred, the smallest of smiles flickering across his lips The expression on anyone else she had met would have been friendly, but on him it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Amusement, mockery, and utterly void of any open emotion. Almost in habit, her hand extended out to the side, the air around it shimmering as a golden staff appeared within her grasp.

"Whoever told you that was mistaken, we do not harbour historical relics here. Naylith only has what is part of our heritage, we keep nothing of human origin here." The staff trembled visibly, fingers tightening their grip as on either side of the male before her another vampire stepped from the forest with cruel smirks.

"A truly terrible liar you are." The vampire said with a mocking sigh. "Even if you hadn't already called out your connection to the Orb I wouldn't believe you."

Her face paled, realizing her mistake too late. This was what she had been warned of, the reason she had been made guardian in the first place. Instantly she brought her arms up above her head, the butt of the staff pointed down and with a huff of air she brought it against the earth below her, summoning a shield to cover over her as she tried to map a path in her head to hop over the stream and give her enough time to get in the air before they could get to her. Quickly the vampire strode forward, raising a hand and tapping his fingers against the shield of light. A small shriek escaped her, the girl stumbling back into the shallow water black lightning struck her shield with a crack and it burst.

"Now now, none of that. You shouldn't make this harder for yourself then it already has to be." He murmured.

"G-get away!!" Stella shouted, hefting her staff and bringing it against him with all her strength.

She put as much force into her swing as was possible, counting on this to give her just enough time to get away. He looked up almost slowly, a blank expression on his face, the inches closing between his head and the wood of her staff; It was going to work!- Then a black-gloved hand flew up with unnatural strength, stopping her staff dead in its path. The shockwave from the staffs' momentum being halted vibrated up Stella's arms and her eyes went impossibly wide. The vampire grinned, fangs bared to the light as he pulled her hands off the staff with an alarming amount of gentleness.

"Poor little butterfly, that was your last trick wasn't it... Those Naylithins really aren't kind to you are they?" His tone was almost crooning as he reached up to grip her chin and hold her head in place, glowing red eyes meeting terrified violet ones. "Such a vulnerable little one left to fight the big bads and they never even thought to train and prepare you. Not a guardian, rather a sacrifice so the real protectors wouldn't die before knowing what they were up against."

The words stabbed like knives into her gentle heart, tears of fear and anger welling in her eyes.

"You're wrong." She whispered, pushing out to struggle against him.

To hear him use the very same term she had just used in affection, little one, on her with a tone so void of mercy felt so wrong. The vampire barked something out in a language Stella could not translate before stepping back with her left with no choice but to follow as he pulled. On either side of him, the vampires passed grabbing her arms and dragging her further into the clearing as she let out a cry and began to struggle.

"What are you doing!?! Let go of me!!! I'll never take you to where you want, I won't help you, and you'll never get the others to by threatening me!!" She sobbed out, the strain on her shoulders almost painful as the vampires forced her to her knees and held her still.

The leader chuckled, circling slowly around her. "Oh I know, I couldn't possibly make you do as I wish now could I?" His voice was low and threatening, as the tip of a finger trailed over the delicate edge of one of her wings

"S-stop!!" She whimpered, shaking in the grip of the vampires.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." He said simply, before all of a sudden her wings were forced together against each other and held in place. "Do try not to take this to heart, this is truly nothing against you. I harbor no ill will against your kind or you, but I cannot raise an empire without... collateral damage."

Stella opened her mouth to question what he meant, but before she could say a word the haunting sound of steel on steel echoed through the room followed by her wail of pain as cold metal severed her wings from her body.

"NOOOOOO!"

Sobs and hysterical shouts filled the night as she thrashed in their grip.

"I'll never tell, I'll NEVER TELL" The words were repeated like a mantra, drowning out the voice of the lead vampire as he barked out something in his language to his men before coming around to the side of her vision.

"Kill her."

Stella dragged in a ragged gasp, eyes wild as she looked around. She didn't want to die like this, she didn't want the last thing in her life to be such pain and fear!

Then, somehow as if fate was granting her a second chance the vampires released her. She fell forward, bracing her hands against the ground for a mere moment as even the vampires did not act. Instinct and adrenaline took over as with a mighty shove she was on her feet and sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her into the woods.

"After her!!" The shout echoed from behind, only fuelling her as she ran.

She could feel sticky warmth sliding down her skin below where her wings once sat, her back burning as she stumbled with the lost weight of her wings. Faster she ran, turning to veer down another path she could take to get to the city before reeling back with a cry as one of the vampires moved to cut her off. She turned back the way she came, to see the leader and another of his vampires coming straight for her. Her chest heaved with gasped breath she turned, fleeing down the path and running blindly from her pursuers. From the corner of her eye she saw the orb cave, the realization of where she was going dawning as she skidded to a halt mere feet from the edge of a cliff.

"What do you want from me?!" She shouted, wheeling to face the vampires who had come to walk as they slowly approached and a sob escaped her. "You've taken all that matters to me, I'm useless now!!"

The leaders hood was up once more, leaving her unable to anything of his face other than the twin glowing orbs within the darkness of his cowl.

"No, not completely. Your role is not yet finished in this."

He strode towards her, Stella stumbling back before catching herself as her heel hit loose gravel and knocked it over the side. She watched, her mind numb in its fear as with one hand he removed his glove from the other, glowing black magic surrounding his fingers that he pressed his hand to her forehead. Her head snapped back as something dug through her mind before a seeming haze settled over her thoughts. Then his hand left her forehead and she stared dazed as the monster before her as hands settled over her shoulders.

"Goodbye moth."

One push and she was tipped backward, a desperate scream escaping her as she reached for a salvation she knew could never come.


End file.
